howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship
This is the Gallery page for Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship. ''How to Train Your Dragon Shorts Where are they going.jpg When Astrid gives comfort to Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup's second kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid starting to hug.jpg When Astrid hugged Hiccup.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup GoTNF.jpg ''Riders of Berk ''Defenders of Berk'' ''Race to the Edge'' Season 1 Season 2 Hiccup asking Astrid what is wrong.jpg Hiccup walking up to Astrid.jpg Are you sure you're okay.jpg Yeah, I'm fine.jpg After Astrid says I'm fine.jpg Hiccup entering Astrid's hut.jpg Hiccup having caught Astrid as she fell.jpg Hiccup catches Astrid again.jpg Hiccup having caught Astrid again.jpg Hiccup holding Astrid Buffalord Soldier.jpg Hiccup putting Astrid down.jpg I can't imagine a world without you.jpg I can't imagine a world without you 2.jpg Hiccup feeding Astrid the buffalord saliva.jpg Nothing's happening.jpg Something's wrong Buffalord Soldier.jpg The buffalord saliva.jpg Hang in there Astrid.jpg Just a little longer.jpg Please, for me.jpg Hiccup just about to feed Asyrid the green solution.jpg Hiccup feeding Astrid the green solution.jpg It's working.jpg Hiccup catches Astrid for the third time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after Hiccup catches Astrid.jpg Astrid looking at Hiccup.jpg Astrid starting to tell Hiccup something.jpg I just wanted to say thanks.jpg I really owe you.jpg Hiccup having heard what Astrid said.jpg It's no big deal.jpg You'd have done the same for me.jpg Astrid starting to say I can't imagine a world without you in it either.jpg Without you in it either.jpg Astrid smiling at Hiccup.jpg Hiccup smiling at what Astrid just said.jpg Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other.jpg Astrid running towards Hiccup Stryke Out.jpg Astrid just about to hug Hiccup.jpg Astrid as she starts hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup hugging.jpg Oh thank thor.jpg Thank thor your okay.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' Avoiding my dad.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on itchy armpit.jpg DRAGON~1.JPG I'm really serious.png|I'm really serious TRAIN-~1.JPG|Hiccup and Astrid holding hands Hiccup saying very serious.jpg Hiccup standing back up.jpg Since no chief could ask for a beter succesor.jpg That's amazing.jpg You're going to wear out.jpg The calibration is very sensitive.jpg Astrid rubbing Hiccup's shoulder.jpg It's a lot of responsibility.jpg What an honor.jpg Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png|"What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. It's in here." Astrid kissing hiccup on the cheek HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid kissing Hiccup on the cheek in HTTYD2 Astrid after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.jpg Astrid starting to see what Hiccup sees.jpg Astrid upon seeing what Hiccup saw.jpg Hiccup telling Astrid he has to go..jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the cheek.jpg|Astrid being kissed by Hiccup. Hiccup kissing astrid!.gif Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg Astrid coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid saying see.jpg I told you it was in here.jpg Astrid poking the button on Hiccup's flight suit.jpg Astrid and Hiccup laughing.jpg That's hilarious.jpg Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid kissing in HTTYD2 Hiccup and Astrid finishing their kiss.jpg Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg Other Photo-11.jpg Tumblr n83yayffib1qzmmzso1 1280.jpg Rise of Berk icon for Valentines's month.jpg ROB valentines screen.png Rise of berk startup screen for Valentines 2016.png Category:Gallery